


So Much Love One Shots xoxo

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, One Shot, Pain, Requests, Song fic, etc - Freeform, girls meet world - Freeform, joshaya, open - Freeform, rucas, smarkle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: One shots! Open for requests.





	1. Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm taking one shot requests so please leave a comment with a request you want me to write. The first few I'm posting will be one shots I wrote for another fanfiction site so I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> The first one shot is based off the song "Ruin" by Shawn Mendes
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

_"You ready for our big night tomorrow?"_

Maya smiled into the phone at the sound of the excitement in his voice, "Yeah, Lucas, I'm excited."

_"It's going to be life changing."_

That's when Maya felt her heart dropped at his words and the smile on her face left, "Life changing?" she asked, hoping her nervousness didn't show in her voice.

_"Yeah, life changing. Our lives are going to change tomorrow and I can't wait. Look the guys are here."_

Maya could hear the ruckus in the background at the arrival of his friends. "It's okay. I'll talk to you later. Have fun with your friends tonight."

_"I won't have too much fun," he promised. "I'll be thinking of you. I love you."_

Maya swallowed, "You too."

She hung up her phone and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as her mother entered into the living room.

"Hey baby girl."

"Lucas is going to propose tomorrow," Maya blurted out, fast.

Katy's mouth dropped open and her eyes lit up with a huge smile on her face, "Aw baby, that's..." she began, until she saw the look in her daughter's eyes and both quickly disappeared. "Is that not a good thing?"

Maya deep swallowed, shrugging. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Well if you don't know I'm going to say no. What's the problem? Are you not ready? Or is it Lucas? I thought you two were happy."

"I-hmm-we are happy-I mean," Maya answered, rubbing her forehead as her mind raced. "I think we are. I think I'm-I don't know," she stuttered, shaking her head,

"You don't know if you're happy?"

"Lucas is a great guy," Maya stressed. "I know that."

"So, it's not Lucas? You're not ready to get marry?"

Maya stared at her mom, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Mom, what if I'll never be ready to marry Lucas? Or more importantly what if I'm not meant for Lucas?" she questioned. "I've always felt Lucas loves me more than I love him," she breathed out, before flopping down on the couch and head going to her hands. "And I know that's not fair but I've always questioned our relationship but then it's Lucas. He's a really great guy. He's perfect. He's traditional when it comes to our relationship and waiting to you know?" Maya didn't know why she was blushing or embarrassed. It was just her mom after all but it was still awkward letting her mom know that she is still a virgin. "He's respectful, loyal, caring and what girl wouldn't want to be with him?"

Katy nodded, knowing Lucas was a good boy. She didn't question that. "The girl who isn't meant for him," she told her daughter, getting her daughter to look at her with wide eyes. Katy sighed, taking a seat next to her daughter. "Maya you're still really young. It's okay not to be ready to get married," she eased. "When it comes to Lucas, the only advice I can give you when it comes to love is to follow your heart, baby girl," she told her, running her hands through Maya's hair. "If he is the one, you will know. Look inside that heart of your's because I want you happy," she tried to comfort her daughter. "And you know what some people say look for signs," she chuckled getting a small smile out of Maya. "Are you even sure he is proposing?"

Maya nodded, "He said it was life changing. He's proposing. I just know it," she sighed, letting out a long breath.

"Maya, sweetie, it's all going to be okay."

Maya nodded, sighing again, looking around the apartment before looking back her mother. "I think I'm going go out for some air," she told her, standing up. "And look for signs," she joked, putting on her coat and beanie.

Katy nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Stay safe and try not to stay out too long. It's already dark. I'll see you when you get home.'

Maya nodded, before walking out of the apartment into the chilly November night. She wondered around the city for what felt like hours against her mom's advice of not staying out too long but at least her mom's words stuck out in her head.

Follow your heart.

Look for signs.

She stopped waiting as a large group walked pass her leaving the restaurant when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She took a better look into the restaurant's window and that's when she saw him, standing by the bar. A small smile came to her face as she watched him goof off with his friends. He looked over instantly finding her eyes on him. They both held eye contact until he patted one of his friend's back whispering something in his ear, pointing in her direction before gathering his things. She watched him tell the rest of his friends goodbye and make his way through the restaurant.

She let out a slow breath preparing herself as he made his way out and got closer to her before stopping right in front of her. The two stared at each other for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Josh."

Josh tilted his head, playfully looking at her suspiciously, "Josh?" he questioned. "Not Boing?"

Maya couldn't help but smile, "Of course, you're still Boing. You'll always be my Boing. I haven't seen you in years."

Josh nodded, "It has been a long time, and you are still as gorgeous as ever," he told her, looking her up and down.

Maya blushed, pressed her lips together, trying to hide her smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself at this time of night?" Josh asked, as the two started to walk.

"Clearing my head."

"About?"

Maya glance at him for a second before looking away, "Lucas," she answered, surprised how easy it was for her to still be honest and open to him even after all of this time and heartache.

Josh slowly nodded, "You and Lucas?"

It was Maya's turn to nod, "Yeah, we've been dating for almost two years."

"That's...great," Josh forced out, scrunching his face.

Maya looked over at him puzzled, "Is it?"

"Well I don't know. You should tell me. Is great that you and Lucas are together?"

Maya stopped in front of Josh, not caring about people passing by. "No, it's not and it's your fault."

"My fault?" Josh asked, stun, bringing a hand up to his chest.

"Yes! Josh, I don't understand, after Riley left for London we were so close. You were there for me. I thought our someday was around the corner then all of sudden you started to blow me off and push me off to the side like I didn't matter to you anymore then the next thing I know you were completely out of my life. What happened? What did I do wrong?" she asked, her eyes starting glaze with tears.

Josh took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before looking back down at the blonde in front of him, wanting nothing more than to comfort the girl who means more to him than she would ever know, "Maya you didn't do anything."

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked, her tears now rolling down her cheek.

Josh swallowed. "I had to," he told her softly, his thumb wiping away her tears, shocked Maya didn't pull away from him as she bit her lip. "I didn't have a choice. My feelings were getting to strong to where I was scared we would-I would do something to mess up our future. I was losing control of my feelings but I knew it wasn't our time yet, Maya. I was still too old for you. We weren't ready to be together yet and yet there we were about to be."

Maya pressed her lips together, letting his words sink in before nodding. She knew he had a point and was right. They would have jumped the gun and began a relationship that she knew she wasn't ready for but wanted so badly and in her heart still wanted. "It hurt," she admitted. "You were there for me then you weren't."

"I know, and I regret that I hurt you like that. That I just left out of your life like that without explaining and that's why I never went looking for you or tried to find away back in. I was ashamed of my actions. You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you and once I was out of your life I felt I didn't deserve to come back. You deserved better than me and I hoped you would find someone who makes you happy."

Maya bit her lip as she kept digesting his words and her heart started to pound. "Did you ever think about me?" she asked, softly, staring to his eyes. "Did I cross your mind?"

Josh held her gaze. "Everyday."

Maya nodded, looking away, taking in a shaky breath.

Josh let out a slow breath before speaking, "Maya, look you and Lucas-"

Maya shook her head. "It doesn't matter about me and Lucas."

"I'm not trying to ruin what you have-"

Maya stepped closer to Josh. "You're not," she reassured him. She knew she was about to cross the line with him but didn't care at that moment. She would deal with Lucas and the consequences later. Right now it was about her and Josh. She needed to follow her heart and right now her heart was screaming at her. "Josh, can't you see? It's always been you."

Josh nodded, his eyes not leaving Maya's as the two inched even closer together. "I'm the one for you."

Maya smiled, staring up into Josh's eyes. "You are," she agreed.

"You're the one for me," Josh said, as he laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to his mouth.

Maya always held on to the hope that the boy standing in front of her would come back in to her life and here he was right in front of her. The boy that had always held her heart since she was thirteen years old. The boy she had always been madly in love with despite the years apart. "I am."

The two shared a smile as the gap between there bodies wasn't there. She felt Josh's hands cup her cheeks before she stood on her tippy toes and closed the distances between them. At first it was a slow soft kiss but soon it became deep and passionate. When they pulled away, Josh rested his forehead against her.

"It's late. I should walk you home."

Maya shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. "No."

"No?"

"Josh I just got you back in my life I'm not letting go that easy."

"You don't have to worry about letting go because I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

Maya smiled, placing another soft kiss on lips. "I wanna go with you," she told him. "I wanna be with you."

Josh stared into her eyes for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Maya nodded. "I'm following my heart."

**XOXOXOX**

Maya entered her apartment the next morning with her mom sitting on the couch with worry all over face. Damn, she should have remember to call her mom and tell her she was okay because now was going to get kick off of cloud nine.

"Where have you been? You've been out all night and didn't even call!"

"Mom-"

"Were you at Lucas's?"

Maya shook her head, trying not to let the guilt of Lucas's name be the real beginning of her cloud crumbling.

"Don't tell me you were out wondering the streets all night."

Maya shook her head again as she threw her coat and beanie on the couch.

"Then where were you?" Katy asked, sharply.

"I was with Josh."

"Oh," Katy frowned, surprised, not expecting that answer. She sat back down, her eyes watching her daughter. "Josh? Like Josh Matthews? Josh?"

Maya smiled. "Yeah. That Josh."

"I didn't even think you and Josh were in contact."

"We weren't but I was looking for signs and there he was."

"Oh well, this is a surprise turn."

"Tell me about it," Maya laughed, surprised her mom wasn't lecturing about being with Josh when she is dating someone else. "But it's a good turn."

Katy nodded, not sure what to make out of her daughter's love life. "Really?"

"Yeah," Maya answered.

"You and Josh?"

Maya nodded. "Everything feels right with Josh. I feel safe. I feel like he drives me up the wall but yet grounds me at the same time. I don't feel this way with Lucas. When I'm with Lucas, everything feels forced. I feel like I have to force myself to feel happy and content when I'm not. When I'm with Josh, it's nothing like that. It's natural. I feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be. I'm happy. I know it sounds crazy because he just came back into my life last night but when you know you know, right? And I know it's Josh that I'm suppose to be with. Mom, it's always been Josh. I've always questioned the what ifs when it came to him and now he is here and I don't have to question it anymore. I get to live it. I get to live it with him."

"While I don't think it was smart staying with Josh last night while you're still with Lucas but if you want to try with Josh then you need to end it with Lucas. It's only fair to all three of you."

"I know," Maya agreed. "And I will. Do you think I'm crazy to give up what I have with Lucas for Josh?"

Katy shook her head, giving her daughter a small smile. "If Josh is what you want and makes you happy then go after him."

Maya smiled, "He's what I want. I know this is crazy because I've been with Lucas for almost two years but Josh is the one for me. I felt it the moment I saw him."

**XOXOXOX**

Maya nervously sat down at the romantically decorated dining room table at Lucas's apartment, trying to find the courage to tell Lucas before he had a chance to propose to her. She tried to acted as normal as possible but knew he had to sense her odd behavior, especially every time he went in for a kiss she gave him her cheek and as more time pass the more nervous she got because she was running out of time.

"I have something I want to ask you."

Maya's heart sank, because she know her time was up. "Lucas-wait!' she tried to stop him as he got down on one knee.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. Maya, I love you. We went from being friends to that crazy triangle to being just friends again to discovering there were true feelings there all along. Our relationship has been slow and traditional, build on trust and love between the two of us and I don't think we need to waste anymore time. I know you're the one for me like I'm the one for you. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. Maya will you marry me?"

Maya swallowed, staring him in the eyes. Her heart pounding against her chest. She slowly shook her head. "No."

Lucas look like he had just been hit with a truck and Maya couldn't help but feel guilty. "No? I, I don't understand."

"I can't marry you," Maya murmured, pressing her lips together, hating that she hurt the guy in front of her who had been nothing but a good boyfriend to her and more importantly friend. "I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I am. I'm sorry that this is hurting you like this but I have to follow my heart."

"Follow your heart?"

Maya nodded as Lucas looked at her confused and hurt..

"Follow your heart? Wh-what does that mean? I'm not you're heart?" he asked, sharply. "What are you not in love with me? Tell me!" he snapped, when she didn't answer fast enough for him.

Maya looked away, flinching at the sound of his voice booming through the room. She needed to tell him the whole truth and get this over with. She looked back up to look him in his eyes. "I have some things that I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it," she told him, softly but strongly. "Last night, I was out for a walk," she began, grabbing his attention. "And I ran into Josh," she revealed, and could see Lucas's painful wince at the mention of Josh's name.

"Josh?" Lucas hissed.

Maya nodded.

Lucas took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "Go on, what happened when you ran into Josh?" he demanded.

Maya swallowed, "We talked and walked around for a bit then we kissed."

Lucas ran his hands over his face, closing his eyes. "Is that all?"

Maya shook her head,

Lucas's jaw tightened, closing his eyes. "You spent the night with him," he said outloud for her.

Maya took in deep breath before nodding, "Yeah."

Lucas gasped, running his hands through his hair. "Did you think about me when you were with him last night?"

Maya pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry, Lucas, I never wanted to hurt you-"

"Good job, Maya because you failed."

Maya swallowed. "I can't help the way I feel. I'm in love with him-"

"You're in love with him?" he screeched. "So you're not in love with me?"

Maya bit her lip looking at the boy she was causing so much pain and knew she was about break his heart. "I'm not in love you with you. I'm in love with Josh. I always have been and I always will be. He has my heart-"

Lucas held his hand up for her to stop from talking. He stared at her for a moment hoping she was playing some kind of joke on him before he stood up, turning away from her. "I can't believe this is happening. I should have known. Josh has always been number one in your life even when he hasn't been in it. I should have known you were not fully over him. You have pictures of you and him up in your room even after not talking to him for years for Christ's sakes. I was a fool to ever think you could love me. I should have known!"

Maya said nothing. She was going to let him throw what ever he he to throw at her.

Lucas turned to stare at her for a moment. "I'm going to go upstairs and when I come back down I want you out of my house."

Maya watched him leave, letting out a long breath. She gathered her things, leaving Lucas and their relationship behind. She knew she was doing the right thing. The two weren't meant to be and she knew it from a weight being lifted off of her heart about ending their relationship instead of the heartbreak he was feeling. She just hated that she probably ruined their friendship and hoped one day in the future they could be friends again. Once the shock of the end of their relationship wore off Maya was sure Lucas would move on and find the person for him. It just wasn't her. She was following her heart to the person who was her true home.

She knocked twice on the door and could hear his footsteps coming towards the door and her heart fluttered while waiting for him to answer it.

"Ferret," he smiled

She returned his smile. "Boing."

Their eyes connected and he knew.

"You ready for the rest of your life?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

Maya glanced down at his hand before she gladly put her hand into his. "You bet," she grinned as he pulled her to him and into his apartment and their future.

**XOXOXOX**

**Two Year Later**

"Josh. Stop," Maya warned, trying to sound serious, but failing.

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what."

"I don't think I do," he teased, kissing the side of Maya's neck.

"I'm trying to work here."

"Work is overrated."

Maya grinned, shaking her head. "Okay hubby," she said, turning in her chair, knowing he wasn't going to let her paint anymore.

"I love the sound of that."

"Hubby?"

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek.

"Well, we have been married for almost a year so you should be getting kind of use to it by now."

Josh nodded. "That's true but do you know what time it is now?"

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"Now it's time to put a bun in the oven."

"Boing!" she laughed, as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom.

Later that night, while resting on the couch with her husband she looked noticing he fell a sleep. A smile came to her face as she watched him for a moment before turning off the television. She carefully reached for her laptop, trying not to bother him. She logged on to her Facebook for the first time since changing her status to married and saw a relationship status update from Lucas.

A small smile came to her face as she read now in a relationship and looked at a picture of the happy couple. She scrolled down her feed some more looking at other people's updates before closing her laptop.

She put her laptop back on the coffee table and carefully cuddled back up to her husband. She gave Josh a quick kiss when she felt him pull her closer to him. She couldn't be more happier that she followed her heart and didn't ruin her chance at true happiness by settling down with the wrong person.


	2. Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one based off "Like This" by Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Anything in Italic is a flashback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Farkle took a big gulp from his red solo cup as his eyes wondered around the room landing on the one person he was avoiding the most. He didn't know what it was about her that caught his attention every time they were in the same room together but he wished she didn't. They ended. They ended over four years ago. She straight up told him she was in love with two people and to stop wasting his time on her. She was picking the other guy over him. Lucas. Of course she would pick Lucas over him. He wasn't surprised. He wish he could say he was but he wasn't. Lucas was a catch. He was the boy next door with his good looks and athletic abilities. Everything he wasn't. Every girl wanted a chance with Lucas and when she got hers, she took it. The problem was Lucas wasn't who she called at night. He wasn't the person she went to with her problems or just to have a serious talk with. He was. And always has been. No matter how many times he tried to ignore the phone calls. He somehow always picked up the phone for her but last night he wished he didn't. He wished he didn't go over to her house. He knew he should have stayed home.

_"Farkle, you know you didn't have to come."_

_"I know," he told her, watching a small smile come to her face._

_"You're a good guy, you know that right?"_

_"That's what you keep telling me every time I show up."_

_"Have ever thought of not showing up? she asked, seriously._

_"Every time the phone rings but somehow I always end up here."_

_He watched her nervously nod and knew something was up._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"Lucas propose."_

_Farkle couldn't stop the drop in his heart and the shock on his face. There it was. He knew he should have saw it coming._

_"And I wanted you to be the first to know."_

_Of course she did._

_"I'm happy for you," he forced out, giving her a small fake smile._

_He watched her nod, returning his small smile. He wondered why he always went down like this._

Farkle made his eyes look away from her before walking out of the party and tossing his cup into the trash. He looked at the busy streets deciding to walk home and clear his mind. It was time to move on. He told himself that over and over. They were getting married and there was nothing he could do about it. She told him face to face last night with no hesitation from her side. She wanted to marry Lucas and she wanted for him to truly move on from her. That's what she said to him. Move on. Find someone new who will love him the way he deserves. He waited for the sign to change to walk to continue his journey home but didn't move when it finally changed to walk because of the sound of his phone. He pulled his phone out looking at the name that popped up.

Smackle.

He guess he was really going down like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought. How many of you were expecting Riley? I was not expecting this one shot to turn out this way it just came to me and I went with it and I'm sorry it was more on the depressing side. I need some help! For you guys who read "Before He Cheats" and even if you don't I need help on deciding what name should be Josh and Maya's son's name so please vote on one of these three names  
> -Gabriel Rylan  
> -Noah Alan  
> -Ethan Spencer  
> Thanks you guys and once again I hope you enjoy and until next xoxo


	3. First Grown Up Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little Christmas in March?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar.
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's already snowing!"

Riley's heart dropped as she bitterly cursed the world in her mind as she watched the snowflakes come down. Why was her Christmas being ruined? The winter storm came out of nowhere and sooner than expected and Lucas was not home yet from his quick trip to visit his family. "I bet his plane isn't going to be able to land here and he is going to be stuck at some airport and miss our first Christmas together."

Josh raised his eyebrows, "This isn't your first Christmas together. You've been together for years."

Riley glared at her uncle. "Our first Christmas in our home together. Is that better?"

Josh shrugged, ready to respond but was saved before he could put his foot in his mouth any further.

"Here Boing, why don't you go finished hanging up the ornaments on the tree," Maya cut in, nodding her head over to the half decorated Christmas tree as she handed him the ornaments in her hand and walking over and wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulder who had already turned her attention back on the falling snow. "There is still a chance he can make it here." She tried cheering her up.

"He just had to go to Texas."

"Well his family is there."

It was Maya turn to receive daggers, "But you knew that already," she shrugged, swallowing.

"Josh didn't go to Philly," Riley pointed out.

"Well...that's because his parents are at your parent's house."

"He still wouldn't have gone if he thought he was going to miss out on Christmas with you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I probably would have went with him if he really wanted to go Philly."

Riley scrunched her face up, annoyed, "Now you're saying it's my fault for not going with him."

"No, Riley," Maya sighed. "It's not your fault. This winter storm came out of no where and it sucks but I'm just saying there is still time for him to get here and if he doesn't there is always next year."

"It won't be the same."

"No, it won't be," Maya agreed. "Because maybe next year you'll have other things to celebrate. Just look around the room. We all are growing up and who's to say next Christmas Eve we will be able to get together again."

Riley glanced around the room at the newly engaged Smackle and Farkle decorating the fireplace to Josh finding the perfect spot to place a candy cane to her best friend dressed in her "Merry Christmas you filthy animals" sweater that hung off one of her shoulders who just recently became a Matthews.

"Yes, it really sucks Lucas isn't here but he would want you to enjoy who is here with you and hopefully he isn't stuck in some airport and he is with his family if he can't make it here."

Maya was right. Lucas would want her to enjoy her Christmas.

Riley sighed, "You're right," she said, standing up. "I need to make the most of this."

Maya nodded, giving her a small smile. "Now why don't you go over there and save your tree before Josh makes it look ridiculous."

**XOXOXOX**

Riley looked around at all of the decoration decorating pretty much every inch of the living while the smell of ham filled the air in the apartment and couldn't help the smile on her face. "You guys," she began, getting everyone's attention. "This is perfect and I jus-"

"Great, now can we eat?"

Maya smacked her husband in the stomach glaring at him before turning her attention back on her best friend. "Continue."

Riley gave Maya a small smile before continuing, "And I just wanted to thank you guys. Seriously. I know I wasn't the best host-"

"Yeah, you were kind of a Grinch-"

"Smackle!"

"I agree."

"Josh!" Maya warned.

"Sorry," Smackle apologized from her seat.

Josh felt his wife's eyes burning a hole on him before he narrowed his eyes in on his wife, "What? It's true. She wasn't her normal self and she has been on the grumpy side"

Maya gave her husband a look that could kill. "Apologize," she muttered under her breath.

Josh rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, Riley," he said, before looking at his wife and seeing if she approved. "Maybe it's me on the grumpy side because I'm starving."

Riley smiled as Maya shook her head at her husband, but giving him a small smile.

Riley chuckled at her friends. "Apology accepted. You know what? I know all of you know how much I appreciate you and I'm really happy that I'm here on Christmas Eve with all of you. So, how about we eat?"

"I know you weren't planning on eating without me."

Riley's heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped open. She turned around at the voice coming from behind her and couldn't believe her eyes. "Lucas!" she shouted, running in his arms. "Oh my god, you're home!"

The other couples smiled looking at the couple embrace.

Riley grabbed Lucas's hand, "Let's eat!"

**XOXOXOX**

"I can't believe you're here," Riley smiled, leaning back onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her. The two sitting on the floor by the tree. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Snowstorm or not. I wasn't going to miss Christmas with you. I knew how much it meant to you for me to be home."

Riley smiled, pecking his lip, lacing their fingers together. "Our first grown up Christmas."

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Riley couldn't help but lean up and grab another kiss from her boyfriend before glancing around the room like she did earlier. "Just look around," she told him, her eyes going to Josh and Maya hovered together over the stove, Maya stirring the chocolate as she laughed at something Josh whispered to her to Farkle and Smackle not too far from them on the couch, Farkle's eyes on Smackle as she pointed out something in the book she was holding. Each couple happily loss in their own worlds. "Look at everyone. We all are growing up. We moved in to our first place together. Josh and Maya are married. Smackle and Farkle are engaged."

Lucas nodded, his eyes glancing around the room before landing on Riley who was looking straight forward. "How about we add another engagement to that list."

"What?" Riley snapped, pulling away some from Lucas embrace to face him. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the diamond ring he held in his fingers.

"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and requests! Thanks. Until next time xoxo.


	4. Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 

Maya lied on her stomach, looking up from the magazine she was looking at to watch a nervous Farkle check himself out on the dresser's mirror. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. "Farkle, calm down."

Farkle looked over at Maya lying on the bed, "Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down! Tonight is the biggest night of my life."

Maya frowned, "Biggest?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," he muttered, looking closely at his face.

"No, I don't," she grinned, knowing she was pushing his buttons.

Farkle glared at her over his shoulder. "Yes, you do," he went back to looking at himself in the mirror. "And don't you have somewhere to be? Where is Josh?"

Maya sighed, tossing the magazine off to the side and sitting up, "Boing has to work late," she pouted. "Thanks for the reminder that I might have to go to bed alone tonight until he gets home."

Farkle shook his head and was ready to respond but didn't get to as his other best friend entered the room.

"I found it," Riley sung, walking out of Farkle's closet. She held the long sleeve button up shirt.

"You think I should wear that?" Farkle's asked not convinced.

"Yes, it's perfect. Smackle is going to die when she sees you in it."

"I don't want her to die."

Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Farkle calm down," she reminded him again. "She doesn't mean really die."

Farkle started to pace, "Can't you see I'm a nervous wreck here."

Maya shook her head, "No we didn't notice."

Farkle glared at her again, "Can Josh get off early? Because you are going to need him to come and save you."

Maya scrunched her face, pouting her lips out.

"Maybe I should cancel-"

"You're not canceling," both Maya and Riley snapped.

"You are going out on a date with Smackle," Maya continued.

"The girl of your dreams," Riley smiled.

"Now let us get you ready."

**XOXOXOX**

Farkle look at himself one last time after Riley and Maya put their magic touches on him. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes," both Riley and Maya said at the same time.

Farkle nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm running late. I need to go," he told them.

"Farkle, you're going to be fine," Riley assured him. "Remember Smackle likes you for you like you like her for her and you two have waited a long time for this."

Maya nodded in agreement, "Now go and get your girl and don't do anything Riley wouldn't do on a first date," she told him pushing him out the door.

"I love love," Riley smiled, watching Farkle go.

"Our little boy is finally growing up," Maya said, her own eyes on Farkle.

Riley nodded, high-fiving Maya and shutting the door.

**XOXOXOX**

"Where is our Farkle?"

"Calm down Riley," Maya wondered how many more times she was going to have say calm down tonight. "It's only a little after eleven."

"Yes, and he was suppose to be home at eleven."

Maya sighed, tossing her phone off to the side. "It's Farkle and he is with Smackle," she pointed out. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Riley thought about it for a second," True. I just hope their date went good."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"He is going to be crush if it didn't-oh no! Lucas is calling-"

"Go home. Josh is still at work. I'll text him to come and get me after he gets off work and I can find out how the date went and call you first thing in the morning."

Riley sighed, thinking for a moment before her phone started to ring again. "Fine! But first thing in the morning."

"First thing," Maya saluted Riley as she walked out of Farkle's apartment answering her phone.

**XOXOXOX**

Farkle nervously grabbed Smackle's hand, lacing their fingers together as the two got closer to her place.

"I had a great time tonight," Smackle murmured, blushing.

"Me too," Farkle smiled, his own cheeks red.

"I'm glad you asked me out on a date."

"Me too," Farkle agreed.

"Well here is my stop," Smackle told him, stopping.

"So it is," he said, looking up at her building. The two stared at each other as Maya's words flashed in his mind. Don't do anything Riley wouldn't on a first date. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Smackle nodded as he leaned in kissing her cheek. She stare him in his eyes for a moment more before finally turning to walk away.

Farkle watched her start to go. "Smackle," he said stopping her. She turned looking at him hopeful. "I would like to take you out again. Maybe next weekend?"

Smackle smiled, nodding. "Sounds good."

She gave him one last smile before entering her building.

Farkle watched her go before starting to walk away, with a huge smile on his face. "Yes!"

**XOXOXOX**

Farkle wasn't surprised to find one of his best friends passed out on his couch. After dropping Smackle off he walked around the city, reliving his date and the smile on her face when he dropped her off before deciding to walk home. He looked to the coffee table and saw Maya's phone ringing on vibrate with future hubby flashing on the screen.

Before he could do anything there was a knock on the door, and he wasn't shocked to see who was behind the door when he opened it.

"I'm here to pick up my ferret."

Farkle opened the door fully to reveal her spread out on the couch. "Sleeping Beauty awaits," he gestured to the blonde.

Josh smiled, walking over to his girlfriend. "How was your date?"

Farkle took in a deep breath before answering, "Perfect."

"That's good," Josh nodded, as he bend down to wake the sleeping blonde, "Gorgeous, it times to wake up."

Both Josh and Farkle watched Maya stretch her out her body before hopping up. "You're back! How was it?"

"It was fine," Farkle shrugged.

"Wait? What? That's it? It was fine. That's all I'm going to get?"

"Maya, calm down," Farkle grinned.

Maya put her hands on her hips, glaring at Farkle.

"Gorgeous, it's time to go," Josh stepped in, gathering his girlfriend's things. "Farkle has had a long night and I'm exhausted and all I want is to get to bed."

Maya looked at Josh before looking over at Farkle. "Fine. You are getting off the hook this time but just know I'm not the only one who is going to wake up tomorrow mad that we don't know how your date went."

Farkled chuckled, giving Josh a small nod as the two started to head out of his apartment. "Maya," he waited until he had her attention. "I got a second date," he told her, watching her mouth drop open and her eyes light up.

"You got a second date!" she yelled, running over to give Farkle a hug. "I'm so happy for you. It's about time you get your happiness."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk in the morning?"

Farkle nodded, watching Maya happily walk over to Josh and the two leave his apartment before laying down on his couch. He couldn't have asked for a better day and hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment letting me know your thoughts and feel free to leave a request! Until next time xoxo.


	5. Over And Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and requests! 
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing.
> 
> Based on the song "Over and Over Again" by Nathan Sykes,
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Over And Over Again**

Maya rushed through the hospital doors. Her eyes searching for anyone familiar and noticed she must have been the first to arrive. She went over to the front desk, trying to calm down her breathing. "I'm-I'm here for Joshua Matthews."

She watched as the nursed type into the computer taking what seemed like forever before looking up and speaking to her.

"Are you a family member?"

Maya's heart drop. No, she wasn't technically a family member but he was the love of her life. "I'm his girlfriend."

Her heart dropped even further as the lady gave her a sympathy look. "Sorry, young lady, but I can't give you any information unless you are a family member."

Maya felt her world start to crash in as the lady words slapped her in the face. She walked away from the desk. She sat down in one of the waiting room's uncomfortable chairs feeling numb as the conversation, the heated conversation her and Josh had only hours ago.

_"I want to get married Maya."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not is the bigger question. We've been together for years. We already live together. So what are we waiting for?"_

_"Exactly, marriage is just a piece paper, Joshua. We don't need it."_

_"It's not just a piece of paper to me. It's a life long commitment that we are going to take on the world together. Become a family. Start a family."_

_Maya rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "We don't need it and we don't need it to start a family. If this about our children's last name I've already told you they will be Matthews so you don't have to stress about that."_

_Josh shook his head, "You don't get it. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I want to show the world how much I love you. I want to make you my wife. Is it me? Am I not who you want to marry?"_

_Maya felt her heart break, "No, Josh. I love you-"_

_Josh held his hands up, "Just forget it."_

_Maya watched as Josh grabbed his coat and helmet as tears started to form, "Where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_"You're coming home, right?"_

_Josh looked at her for a moment, "Is this home to you? Is there where you want to spend forever?" he asked before walking out the door.  
_

She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before saying a little prayer that wouldn't be the last thing he asked her. The last conversation they had. She harshly wiped away her tears and stood up when she saw Topanga and Cory come through the emergency doors.

"How is he?" Topanga asked.

Maya's tears fell harder as she shook her head. "They won't tell me anything because I'm not his family."

Topanga's heart broke for the girl, pulling her into a hug as Cory walked over to the front desk to find out something.

"Maya, you have to calm down sweetie before you go in shock," Topanga comforted as she felt the girl shake in her arms.

"I just need him to be okay."

"And he is going to be. Josh isn't going to give up on life with you."

Maya swallowed but didn't have a chance to say anything as Cory walked over to the two.

"He is in the ICU and awaiting surgery. I'm going to go see him really fast before they take him in"

Maya's heart started to pounce against her chest.

"He's going to be okay," Cory assured her, gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Josh is strong."

Maya nodded, biting her lip. "Will you tell him I love him?"

Cory nodded, giving her a small smile. "Of course."

Maya took in a deep breath as she watched Cory walk down the hall towards Josh's room. She would give anything in the world to be the one making the walk. To see Josh.

"Maya, why don't we go sit down."

Maya turned to stared at the woman who was like a second mother to her, "We had a fight," she admitted softly. "We had an argument and he left and now he is in the hospital."

Topanga gave Maya a sad smile. "Couples fight, sweetie," she eased, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Maya shook her head, pulling away from Topanga, "You don't understand. We had a fight about marriage and now I'm standing here because I can't be back there with him because I'm not his family."

"You are his family."

"No, I'm not. At least not by papers because if I was his wife I would be back that but since I'm just his girlfriend. I can't be. It doesn't matter that we have been together for seven years. None of them care!"

"Maya calmed down, sweetie," Topanga comforted, leading Maya back over to the chairs. "You need to be strong for Josh."

Maya nodded, trying to study her breathing.

"Did Josh propose?"

Maya shook her head, "No. We were talking about it and I know he wants to but-"

"You don't want to get married?"

"No, I do, I want to marry Josh."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared. What if getting married changes everything? What he realizes I'm not the wife he thought I would be?"

"You have no reason to be scared or have doubts, Maya."

"I know it's stupid."

Topanga couldn't help but look at the girl who was a second daughter to her with sympathy as she wiped away her tears. "Josh loves you and wants to build a life with you."

"I want that to. I want to build life with Josh."

Topanga gave her a reassuring smile. "Then allow yourself to have that happiness."

**XOXOXOX**

Maya wasn't sure when she fell asleep or how long she was sleeping but she felt the gently shove and Topanga's voice telling her to wake up before opening her eyes.

"Josh is awake and asking for you."

Maya's heart skipped a beat. "He's okay?" she asked as she stood up so quickly she became a little light headed.

Topanga nodded, smiling. "Yeah, his surgery went perfect."

Maya let out a huge breath of relief and couldn't help the smile that came to her face as her hand went to her chest. She was lead down to Josh's room. Both Topanga and Cory step aside, giving her reassuring smiles and allowed her to go in to see Josh by herself

Maya stood in the doorway staring at Josh for a moment before walking fully into the room.

"Hey Gorgeous."

Maya smiled. "Hey Boing," she greeted back as she carefully leaned over, pressing her lips against Josh's. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better."

Maya nodded, taking in Josh's injuries as even more tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, reaching for her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

Maya nodded again, taking his hand in both of her and placing a soft kiss on it. "I love you so much," she told him softly. "I'm so happy you are okay. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you, Josh. I'm sorry about what we were arguing about before you left-"

"Maya. Don't. It' okay."

Maya shook her head, "It's not okay," she breathed out, closing her eyes for a moment. "Josh I want to marry you. You have to know that. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I want you to be my husband. The father of my children. The one I grow old with."

Josh smiled, staring loving into her eyes. "Is this real life or is this me on drugs imagining you saying you want to marry me?"

Maya chuckled, shaking her head, "Stop. Josh, I meant every word I just spoke. I want to be Mrs. Matthews."

"So you're saying you really want to marry me?"

Maya nodded, returning his smile. "You asked me before you left if this was home to me and it is. You're my home and wherever you are is home to me because you have my heart. Josh, I love you so much."

"I love you the same."

**XOXOXOX**

Maya walked into her apartment after a long day after work only to stop dead in her tracks as her mouth hung open. She heard the door slam behind her but she couldn't take her eyes off of her almost fully recovered boyfriend standing in the middle of their living room decorated with roses and candles every where.

"Josh," she breathed out.

"You told me a month ago you wanted to become so it's now time for me to officially ask you to," he told her, holding his hand out for her to take.

Maya smiled, putting her hand into his as he pulled over to the middle of their living room.

He stared at her for a moment tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back in the same tone.

"I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me or how much I truly love you and need you in my life. I know we have had our ups and downs but from the first hello and smile you captured me unlike anyone else. That's all it took. And I knew from that moment there would be no one else for me. I knew I had found the one to live for. I know in that little head of your's you get doubts and think I need more but I don't. You are all I need. You are my everything, Maya, and I'm so happy you have trusted me with your heart because I plan to hold on to it forever. I plan on holding on to you forever. To keep you safe. To protect you. To love you for the rest of my life. Just like you trust me with your heart, I trust you with mine and that's why."

Maya bit her lip as a huge smile came to her face and tears rolled down her cheeks watching and letting out a little gasp as Josh dropped down on one knee.

"I want to ask you to take on the world with me by being my wife. Maya Penelope Hunter will you marry me?"

Maya slowly nodded her head, "Yes," she answered, dropping down on her knees herself to hug Josh. She pulled away, placing a quick but full of passion on Josh's mouth." I love you," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you too," he said back, kissing her cheek before they both looked down at the diamond ring when he placed it on her finger.

Maya smiled looking down at the ring before looking up at Josh's loving blue eyes. "You know I can't wait to become Mrs. Matthews."

"I can't wait either."

"And you know the first thing I'm going to do as ."

Josh narrowed his eyebrows in seductively, "Rock my world."

"Oh, I'm going to rock it alright," she teased. "I'm going to make you get rid of that bike."

Josh frowned, "But you love my bike."

"I did love your bike. Past tense but after what happened I can't get another call like that in my life."

Josh sat silent for a second and Maya thought they were about have their first big argument as an engaged couple but instead Josh nodded, "Okay. If it eases your mind. I'll get rid of my bike."

Maya smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Good because we going to have to get a car so we can load our children around."

"Children?"

Maya nodded, "Well at first a child unless we have twins but yeah after we get married then comes baby, right?"

"Then comes baby," he murmured, agreeing. "So we are really going to take on the world together."

"Yes," Maya smiled, placing her lips on Josh's, knowing this was the best decision of her life.

"We're one plus one."

"Two for life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and the requests coming. If you haven't yet please go and check out my other fic "Before He Cheats" and my other one shot series based around a military family and their loves called "Coming Home". Until next time xoxo.


	6. Love At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar. Enjoy!

**Love At First Sight**

Farkle followed behind Lucas and Zay into the dark hot night club as the music blared. His eyes wondered around checking out the girls, not finding interested in any of them. He sighed, wishing he had stayed home instead of wasting his time here.

"Why did we come to this club again?" he complained. "I hate clubs." he muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, grump. We just got here," Lucas mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Zay agreed. "There's plenty of chicks in here," he grinned, checking out the girls that just walked past him. "None of us have to leave alone tonight," he smirked, fixing his collar.

"You're going to be the only one leaving alone tonight looking like that," Lucas snorted, looking at Zay as he obviously checked out another group of girls that walked pass them.

"Man, what are you talking about? I look good," Zay snapped back, brushing off the lent on his arms that wasn't there and bouncing to the music.

Farkle rolled his eyes, listening to his friends start to bicker back and forth. He walked over to a little more quite part of the club, leaving his friend behind. He leaned forward, telling the bartender his drink order. He turned, leaning back against the bar, looking around the club while he waited on his drink.

He hated clubs. It definitely wasn't his scene and never was. He never felt comfortable in them. He noticed a girl standing not to far from him, staring at him. He gave a little nod and smile, before turning back around and rolling his eyes. He could hear girls' voices coming up behind him.

"Maya. Riley. I hate these kinds of places."

"Smackle, calm down. Relax and have fun."

"Yeah, I didn't leave Josh and my baby at home to hear you complain. I'm here to help you two find a man."

"We don't need help and I'm not going to find a man here. Look around. You know these places make me feel uncomfortable."

A smile came to Farkle's face at the sweet voice somewhere behind him, complaining the same complaint that he did not so long ago. He paid for his drink, thanking the bartender. He took a sip, before turning around bumping into the person directly behind him. His drink spilled as the girl stepped back, dropping her purse.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, turning around quickly, putting his now half spilled drink on the bar. He look down at the dark hair girl gathering her things that fell out of her purse, kicking himself. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell he just ruined her night. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't realize you were right behind," he continued apologizing, while he grabbed some napkins off of the bar to give to her.

"It's okay. Really," she said with a little laugh, keeping her head down while putting her lip gloss that fell out back in to her red clutch that matched her dress.

"Here you go," he said, bending down to hand her the napkins.

Their hands touched as she went for the napkins, sending a shock through both of them. Their eyes slowly met.

"Thank you," she said, shyly, not taking her eyes off him as the napkins fell to the ground.

Farkle's eyes stared into hers as their hands remain connected. It was like they were the only two in the room. His breath got caught in this throat as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl more importantly he could see himself spending the rest of his life. He never believed in love at first sight but he now believed he was experiencing it as he envisioned a future for the girl in front of him.

**Their house**

_Farkle watched her slowly run her hand over the stone on the fireplace._

_"It's really beautiful here," she smiled, turning back around to face him._

_He nodded as his eyes took in the beautiful empty house._

_"I can't believe this is our house," she exclaimed. "It's perfect."_

_He chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her lips. "You know one thing that will make this house even more perfect?"_

_She pulled away, confused. "We agreed no kids until after we're married."_

_"I'm not talking about kids," he laughed. "I still think we should wait until after we are married."_

_"I do, too" she agreed. "But then what?" she said, eyeing him, suspiciously._

_"Follow me."_

_She raised her eyebrows before hesitantly following him into the backyard. Her eyes lit up at the sight of little brown puppy with a red collar running over to greet her. She kneeled down, petting the puppy, laughing when it licked her face. "Aw, he adorable. He's ours?" she asked, surprised._

_He smiled nodding his head. "He's ours. Come on, Red." he said, throwing the puppy's toy into the backyard, watching the puppy take off for it._

_"Red? You named our puppy Red?" she laughed, shaking her head at the name her fiancé gave their dog. "What kind of name is that?"_

_"Yeah," he shrugged. "I thought he was the perfect puppy for you. Which made me think of the first night I met you and you were wearing a red dress that night."_

_The smile instantly wiped off of her face. She looked over at him in amazement. "That has to be the sweetest thing…ever. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," he said back, placing another quick kiss on her lips._

**Their wedding**

_Farkle stood at the altar, surrounded by close family and friends. He watched as his beautiful bride walk barefooted down the aisle in the arm of her father. Her dark hair was down with her loose curls flowing over her shoulders with a flower tuck behind her ear. Her face was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

_His mind went back to the night he proposed to her in the very spot he was standing on the beach. Now he couldn't believe he was standing in the same spot, making her his wife._

_He returned her smile, taking her hand into his, whispering a little "I love you" only for her to hear. She whispered it back before they both turn to face the preacher._

**Their kids**

_Farkle walked into the backyard to screamer and laughter. He watched as his daughter and son chased each other through the sprinklers with Red barking and running right along aside them. He looked over to see his wife trying to relax on one of the loungers. Her eyes watching their children as she sipped lemonade._

_Farkle knew this was the spot he wanted to grow old in. He loved watching his children playing in the big back yard and one day wanted to sit there next to his wife watching their future grand-children run around in the same backyard that his children were running around in at the moment._

_He walked over, bending down to give her a quick kiss, his hand rubbing her very swollen belly. "Hi" he greeted her, placing another kiss on her mouth. "Any day now," he muttered against her lips._

_"Any day now," she smiled. "We'll have another one."_

_"Another beautiful girl who's going to look just like her mommy."_

_She shook her head, grinning. "Another handsome little boy who's going to look just like his daddy."_

_He chose not to argue but had the gut feeling he was right. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see," he laughed, pulling up a lounge chair to sit next to her._

_"I guess we will," she smirked with a smile on her face, her eyes on him. "Ahhhh" she screamed, putting her hands up in the air blocking what water she could as Red came over splashing them. "Red!"_

_Farkle chuckled as he wiped the water off of him. He heard laughter from the other side of the yard. "Ohh, so you guys think that was funny?" he asked, looking at his children._

_"Yeah!" their son piped up. His little trouble-maker._

_"Yeah," their daughter agreed, laughing. His little princess._

_Farkle looked over at his wife, raising his eyebrow. He watched his wife smile and shrug, before he took off chasing their children._

Farkle forced himself to break eye contact for only a quick second, before his eyes was staring back into hers. "Hmm," he swallowed, still taking in her beauty. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologized again, helping her stand while keeping their hands connected.

"It's really okay. It was an accident," she shrugged with a smile, glancing down at their connected hands before looking right back up at him.

"I guess now is as good as time as any to introduce myself. My name is Farkle."

She blushed, smiling, "Smackle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this a Joshaya request but I thought it would be adorable as Smarkle so I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts and leave a request if you have one.


	7. In Good Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming!
> 
> I've had several request to do a one-shot where Maya is sick and Riley helps take care of her
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

** In Good Hands **

Riley walked into the teacher's lounge surprised to see the blonde art teacher with her head on the table looking like death with a tissue in one hand.

"Maya! What in the world are you doing here? Didn't I tell you, you need to stay home?"

"Quiet," Maya ordered, not looking up.

"You're sick-"

"I'm not-" Maya began before starting to cough.

"Yes, you are. You started to come down with something on Saturday. You need to go home."

"No," Maya whined, standing up and tossing her tissue in the trash before washing her hands and going over to the coffee maker to make a cup of coffee. "I'm not sick," she tried to reassure her even though her nose was raw from blowing it, her voice was hoarse, and she was really pale.

"I'm sorry Peaches but you are sick."

"I'm not," Maya fired back. "I can't be."

Riley frowned, staring at her best friend.

"If it isn't my favorite Matthews," the gym teacher greeted, happily. "Wow, Maya, you look like shit."

"Thanks," Maya grumbled, glaring as she sat back down.

"Zay, tell her she needs to go home."

"I'm not-" Maya started but then started coughing up a storm.

"Maya, I think you coughed up your lung," Zay nodded his head to the floor as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Riley crossed her arms across her chest, "Maya, you are going to get the whole school sick."

"I'm not going to get the whole school sick it's those brats who got me sic-I'm not sick."

"Brats? Really? Aren't you and Josh trying to have a baby?" Zay raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound very motherly of you calling other kids brats who happened to be your students."

Maya glared at Zay, "My kids won't be brats."

"No, they will be little Mayas which is even worse."

Zay knew if looks could kill he would be a dead man by the look Maya was giving him.

Riley chuckled, shaking her head. "Maya, sorry Peaches, but you are sick," she stated getting them back on track that Maya was sick and should be at home in bed.

"But, I can't be," she began to whine. "My husband is coming home today and all I want is to-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Riley cut her off. "Remember your husband is my uncle."

"Remember when I'm talking about my sex life he is just my husband."

"I don't think your husband is going to touch you when you look like that. I know I wouldn't. I wouldn't even touch you with a stick."

Maya looked over at Zay appalled. "And you wonder why you aren't married."

"Riley's not married," Zay pointed out.

"Yet," Maya countered. "Riley isn't married yet but she has a ring on her finger."

"Maya," Riley sighed. "You really should go home," she pleaded.

"Riles, as your aunt, I'm telling you I'm fine."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well as your niece I think I need to call my uncle to let him know his wife is ill and refuses to take care of herself."

Maya glared at Riley, "You wouldn't."

"She would," Zay cut in, nodding.

"I'm fine," Maya told both of them, dumping her coffee and throwing the cup in the trash. "I'm going to my classroom to get prepared for my first class."

Riley watched her best friend leave, shaking her head.

**XOXOXOX**

"Today we are going to learn about..." Riley began to her fourth grade class but out the glass window of her door her best friend caught her attention as she rushed out of her class room. "Actually take out your notebooks and work on your essays I assigned yesterday. I'll be right back," she told her class before rushing out of her room and into the sixth grade English class asking her co-worker to send two students down to keep an eye out on her class as well as Maya's. Riley couldn't be more thankful at the moment her father was principal and she talked him in to making Maya and her rooms across from each other even though she taught English and Maya taught art.

"Peaches?" Riley said, when she entered the bathroom.

"Stall two."

Riley waited for her best friend to open the stall's door before speaking, "You're going home and don't even think about arguing with me on this or I will call Josh. I'm getting my dad to get us substitute teachers so I can get you home-"

Maya walked out of the stall looking like a train-wreck. "Okay, I'll go home," she agreed at one look at her reflection in the mirror.

"-And I don't want to-wait you will go home?"

Maya nodded, as she rinsed her mouth out with sink water and splashed some on her face.

"Good," Riley smiled, satisfied.

**XOXOXOX**

"Okay, Maya, go to your room and get straight in bed-"

"Riles, I'm fine. I really don't need you to stay here. You can go home-"

"No, I can't. I'm not leaving until Uncle Josh gets here. So off to bed," Riley ordered, following behind the stubborn blonde. She made sure Maya was in her bed before going to the medicine cabinet and saying a little prayer there was NyQuil. She knew she needed something to make Maya go to sleep or Maya would avoid sleep and pretend she was feeling better to only get sicker. "Thank you Jesus," she murmured at the sight of the bottle. She grabbed the bottle before heading into the kitchen to pour Maya some juice and putting some crackers and a couple slices of turkey meat on a plate.

She walked into Maya's bedroom, to see the blonde still awake and on her phone but surprisingly under the covers. "I brought you gifts," Riley sang in a low voice.

Maya forced a smiled, "My favorite kind," she grumbled.

Riley made sure she took the medicine and ate a few bites and drank some of her juice before leaving the blonde to go to sleep. She walked into their kitchen, making herself a sandwich before sitting down on the couch to grade papers. She put some daytime court t.v. show and chuckled to herself at how ridiculous it was and wondered how people watched it but found herself glancing up at the television quite a bit. Between grading papers and watching the television she made sure to check on Maya. She was thankful when she went to check on her to finally see Maya had caved in and fell asleep. She smiled at the sight of Maya's phone still in her hand. She carefully took the phone out of Maya's hand and placed it on her nightstand before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door.

"Gorgeous!"

Riley smiled at sound of her uncle entering his home, and was thankful he was home as she walked into the living room and found a confused Josh at the sight of her as he hung up in coat in the closet.

"You're not Gorgeous-I mean you are gorgeous but you're not my Gorgeous."

Riley chuckled. "No I'm not or that would be really weird and messed up and we would need a lot counseling," she laughed and Josh instantly agreed. "Maya is in your bedroom thankfully knocked out from the medicine because she is sick."

Josh sighed, "You could have called me. I would have came home early," he told her, knowing Riley hasn't had it easy with his wife. She was the worst when it came to be being sick but she refused to even acknowledge she was sick.

"Like she would let me but don't worry I had it under control as much as she would let me."

Josh nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her Riley. It makes it easier when work calls me out of town and I know there is someone who will look after her while I'm away."

Riley smiled. "Always. She is my best friend. Uncle Josh, you already know I trust you take care of her."

Josh returned her smile. "I know, like I trust you."

Both Josh and Riley turned their attention on the blonde as she made her entrance with her hair up in a messy bun and robe on.

"How long was I-Boing, you're home."

"Awe, Gorgeous, you don't look like you feel well," he sympathized, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

"And Zay said you wouldn't touch me with a stick."

Josh frowned, turning to look at Riley confused.

"And that's my cue to leave," she told them, gathering up her things. "Feel better Peaches. Bye Uncle Josh."

She heard the couple send her their farewells as Josh carried his wife back into their bedroom. She walked out of the apartment knowing she didn't have to worry about her best friend. She was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you have any requests send them my way. Until next time xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think and feel free to leave a request if you have one. Until next time xoxo.


End file.
